


吻我骗子 番外二 第三章

by Lcantstopit



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lcantstopit/pseuds/Lcantstopit
Summary: 本章非发布者本人汉化，详见微博“吻我骗子”超话～
Kudos: 16





	吻我骗子 番外二 第三章

**Author's Note:**

> 本章非发布者本人汉化，详见微博“吻我骗子”超话～

【番外二】第3章

一段时间里，病房里流淌着沉重的空气。看着连眼睛都不眨一下的研雨，凯斯心里一阵发急，虽然他认为应该忍耐到研雨做出反应为止，但是无奈他天生就没那么有耐心。但如果一直沉默下去，也许会给研雨带来麻烦，可别把研雨吓坏了。

幸好，在凯斯的忍耐力到达极限之前，研雨先开口了，但仍然是一副发呆的神情:  
“对不起，我好像耳朵出问题了，好像听到了什么让人难以置信的话。”

凯斯说:“你的耳朵没问题，出了问题的是大脑。你和我结婚了，还有了孩子，还有就是结婚纪念日，你每年都会送我新的结婚纪念日戒指。”

听到这句话，研雨低头看着自己的手，本该戴着结婚戒指的手指上什么都没有。凯斯对他显出怀疑的目光，咬牙切齿道:  
“我真想问你，为什么没给我戒指呢?”你不要告诉我你把今年的忘记了吧。

这未必不是一件好事，但是面带不信任表情的研雨的反应是个问题。  
“回到家，斯潘会在家等你，然后在网上查一下，你和我在一起的照片应该还挺容易找到的吧?”

现下你和那个该死的消防员的照片应该是最热门的吧，公关部确定全部删除了吗?

一想起丹尼，凯斯就更加恼火。这一切都怪他这个混蛋。  
“医生说应该等到你自然地把忘记的事回忆起来，不论让我做什么我都会帮你的。”

本想告诉他不要担心，可突然清醒的研雨说:  
“你说我失去记忆了?我?我跟皮特曼先生结婚了吗?我?连孩子都有了?是我的孩子吗?”  
他好像很激动，用略带激昂的声音快速地问。

突然想起做爱时哭着撒娇的研雨，凯斯不由自主地放缓了视线。虽然不是出于这个目的才把这些事实告诉他，但凯斯觉得研雨的反应还不赖。在听到了研雨的话之后，凯斯再次将视线转向了他，研雨脸色苍白，呼吸有些急促，目光注视着凯斯。

啊。  
凯斯眯起眼睛凝视着研雨。  
我想吻你。  
静静的看着，他竟然慌张地眨了眨眼睛。这时，研雨开口了:  
“对不起，我有点紧张，我太兴奋了。但是真的无法相信……”

这让他无法接受，他冷静地看着凯斯的眼色，脸上仍然充满着不信任。当凯斯看到他这样的表情时，兴奋的头脑瞬间冷却下来。他在想如果研雨再叫自己“皮特曼先生”，他甚至感觉自己再也不能勃起了。

难道你是知道我会生气才那样叫我的吗?可真有你的，我的omega。  
凯斯暗地里讽刺他，但心里知道这是没有用的，反倒觉得自己像个傻瓜。研雨就这样陷入了恐慌，而凯斯却独自一人成了甜丝丝的样子。

我竟然如此禽兽。  
凯斯冷静地想着，感到厌烦的同时还是感到厌烦。  
“那就问医生吧，你觉得我的话让你无法相信吗?难道比起我你更信任他?”

凯斯以为研雨会惊慌失措，但他又错了，研雨以一副无所谓的态度对他轻松地回答:  
“很抱歉给您添麻烦了，我马上去做。”

凯斯无话可说地闭嘴了。这番对话完全不是他的本意，费尽心机找话说的他皱起了眉头。  
“你有没有想问我的？”

好像低头想了一会儿的研雨微笑着摇了摇头，那微笑是极其正式的，只是微微带过嘴角。虽然凯斯心里不舒服，但他还是接下了研雨的话。  
“好吧，反正没有什么重要的事要特别记住。”

凯斯默默地看着他。当时，他只能抱着肩膀站在原地发愣，并且为了忍住想问他“难道这些事对于你来说真的只是不需要记住的微不足道的过去吗?”的问题，不得不选择沉默。

看到这样的凯斯，研雨就像开玩笑一样加以补充:“皮特曼先生也说过，没有比我更无趣的人了。”

研雨虽然微笑着，但凯斯却没有笑。  
“所以，你要报复我吗?”

“啊?”  
研雨不由自主地疑惑出声，凯斯的话把他吓了一跳，于是又反问起来。

知道为什么这是报复的人只有凯斯，研雨本人并没有完全理解，只是眨着眼睛看着他。没什么非要知道的，就像不知道那个男人为什么做出那样的反应一样，再加上当初凯斯对他说的话。

“抱歉……”  
研雨道了歉，但这只会刺激到凯斯。

果然，他马上拧紧了眉头:  
“什么?”

研雨面露慌张的神色。凯斯看着这样的他，产生了意想不到的想法: 到目前为止全都是假的，失忆之类的事都是不像话的。  
如果真是这样的话，那么我现在就原谅你。

凯斯现在正在气头上，所以研雨还是小心翼翼地回答道:“嗯……没什么。”

“哈…”  
凯斯发出了叹息声。研雨慌张地看着他闭上眼睛，用指尖揉着眼皮的样子，这样的凯斯，深深地吸引着他。凯斯忍不住霍地站了起来，眼看就要转过身去了，研雨突然叫住他。

“那个…皮特曼先生。”  
凯斯。  
当想起研雨用同样的声音呼唤自己名字的瞬间，凯斯的身形停住了。足足花了几秒钟的时间才回头。对“有话就说”似的转过身来的凯斯，短暂停留在原地的研雨刚准备开口。

“哦，还有什么要问的呢?”  
凯斯小心翼翼地问他，压抑的声音从他嘴里发出:  
“你怎么不去问医生?反正我的话你是不相信的。”凯斯的耐心完全用光了，他默默地把门关上，没再说一句话。

————————————————————

“那么接下来，你有什么疑问吗?”  
解释完后，医生抬头看了看研雨。研雨看着他给自己看的那些照片，暂时没有回答。虽然他的表情看上去仍然难以相信自己失忆了这一事实，但凯斯完全能理解，因为他也有同样的心情。  
“你能帮我恢复记忆吗？”

“就目前而言只能是这样。”  
医生杰克看了看凯斯的眼色，如果有其他的方法的话，早就应该告诉凯斯·皮特曼了。

研雨失望地垂下肩膀，忽然想起什么，发出一声感叹:  
“如果我的脑袋再次受伤的话，记忆会不会回来?”

“你是想死吗?”凯斯没好气地冲他说。

“呃，我没有想给大脑这么多的刺激。”  
继凯斯的粗暴的挖苦之后，看到他正颜厉色的样子，研雨立刻放弃了，似乎有些失望，他耷拉着肩膀，严重皱起眉头的样子让凯斯开了口:  
“别着急，先等等吧，无论要花多长时间。”

“那是自然。”  
医生赶紧接着说。研雨没说什么，只是小声地对他们说了谢谢。

————————————————————

出院回到家时，已经将近傍晚了。

因为凯斯中途说要去公司上班，所以研雨只能乖乖待在医院等他。别说钱包了，身上就连简单的随身物品都没有的研雨也只能听从凯斯的指示。

等了几个小时才好不容易和凯斯一起离开医院的研雨在飞驰的车里小心翼翼地开口:  
“那个，您要去哪里?”

注视着窗外的凯斯瞟了一下他，没有说话。在犹豫了几秒后才开口回答:  
“回家。你也一起。”

“哦……啊？”  
研雨慌慌张张地瞪大了眼睛。凯斯看着他奇怪的反应，就等着他说些什么。这时，研雨突然回答道:  
“为什么?”

凯斯不得不花些时间来控制情绪。深呼吸了几口气的凯斯开口了。但是，比起亲切的解释，首先说出了讽刺的话:  
“你忘记今天早上的事了吗?”

“那该死的记忆别说是恢复了，反而变得更糟糕，到底是为什么?你在我不知道的时候把头撞在墙上了吗?”

批评不断，研雨吓得瞪大了眼睛。似乎有些慌张，他抬起头反复抬起眼皮，但最终还是低下了头。  
“抱歉……”

凯斯听着低沉的道歉的声音，立刻后悔起来。这回倒生起自己的气了。他从没觉得自己的脾气有什么问题，也从来没有想过要变好，也许现在就是机会。

如果是以前的研雨，他会一笑而过，但眼前的他却一点笑意都没有。这幅只知道道歉却闭口不谈的样子在他还是秘书的时候才是那样。虽然研雨现在就坐在他旁边，但凯斯觉得他和他的距离像和天上的星星一样遥远。

虽然花的时间比较久，但凯斯仍然努力控制情绪，开口说:  
“你现在记忆不正常，医生说过，不能让你一个人呆着。”  
当然是刚才编造的谎话。

之前医生的一番话让研雨感到怀疑，但还是犹豫了一下:  
“就算没有了那些记忆，我也可以过得很好，日常生活也不是不能继续。”

每一句话都让人反感。凯斯拼命忍住了所有的烦躁。他觉得自己有点头痛，就开了口:  
“研雨，”  
听见自己的名字，研雨吓了一跳。凯斯柔和的嗓音一时间让他吓坏了，继续说:  
“你忘记我说过的了吗?我说我和你结婚了，你当然应该和我一起回家。”

想到斯宾瑞，凯斯就感觉轻松多了。面对孩子，他总会多一点耐心。当他为自己有点耐心而感到满足时，研雨说:  
“是真的吗？真不敢相信，我竟然结婚了，而且对象还是皮特曼先生……”

“……”  
凯斯不由得瞪了他一眼。看到研雨惊得说不出话来，他不得不让自己冷静下来。真糟糕。凯斯隔着一个时间空隙，竭尽所能微笑着问:  
“你以为我是会在这种情况下开玩笑的人吗?”

和通常的笑脸不同，研雨似乎听到了凯斯语气里的咬牙切齿，眨了眨眼睛:  
“但愿不是。”

“你说什么？”  
听到研雨话尾含糊不清，他皱起眉头，研雨似乎很机灵地看了眼色，信马由缰地回答:  
“您现在大概是生气了，但是还在忍着，我觉得是不是您出了什么问题。”

“……”  
凯斯沉默了一会儿，然后开了口:  
“你是说我的脑子出问题了?”

“对不起。”  
连忙道歉的研雨看着凯斯阴沉的脸戒备地补充道，但他的表情仍然充满了疑惑:  
“如果信息素累积太多的话，不就有可能发生吗?按照您说的，您不跟男人做的话，那么偏执的人竟然会和我结婚，还有了孩子，这不是妄想是什么……请您不要用这样的玩笑刺激我，现在让我的状态保持稳定更重要吧。”

如果那当时没有医生的叮嘱，凯斯可能真的会大喊大叫起来。他握紧的拳头微微颤抖着，闭着眼睛数数字，试图把所有的怒气都压下来。直到数到14782之后，凯斯才睁开了眼睛:  
“走着瞧吧，看看究竟是不是妄想。”

他用低沉的声音说了那番话后，把视线转向了窗外，对着这样冷言冷语的凯斯，研雨悄悄说了出来:  
“接受咨询并不是一件羞耻的事情，或者您可以跟斯图尔特预约，或者另找一位精神病医生。”

“研雨，”  
凯斯回过头来看着他，用比任何时候都真切的声音开了口:  
“我没有疯，我也没有被信息素控制。如果可以的话，能把你那漂亮的嘴巴闭上吗?我真的要疯了！”

还好研雨答应了他的请求。凯斯用更柔和的声音表示感谢后，又把头转向了外面。他的表情立刻变得严肃起来。

他不记得是因为他根本没有意识到自己有说过这些话。由于没有料到这一情况，凯斯感到一阵不小的惊慌，但也不能只怪研雨，因为把“我不和男人睡”挂在嘴边的正是凯斯本人。

是我遭报应了吗?  
凯斯简直无语了。最不像话的事发生了。我说我不和男人睡，难道是犯了天大的罪吗?为什么？为什么！为什么！！

研雨忘了和我睡了的事实，却只记得我说过的一句话吗?  
凯斯深吸了一口气，强忍着用拳头砸向旁边东西的冲动。

如果研雨的记忆就这样永远都不会回来了，在那之后会怎样，凯斯连想都不敢想。凯斯固执地望着车窗外想，绝对不会让那种事发生。医生也说过，等静养一段时间自然就恢复了。只要我再忍一忍，事情就会像以前一样变好了。如果记忆回来，标记也会回来。

研雨闭上嘴，低头看着自己的手，向凯斯的方向瞟了一眼。研雨知道他生气了，看到凯斯深吸了一口气，又闭上眼睛，睁开眼时脸色都变了，这让研雨很认真地思考着:  
果然应该住院接受治疗的不是我，而是凯斯吧。

————————————————————

似乎事先得到了联络一样，站在住宅前等待的查尔斯看到和凯斯一起下车的研雨后，丝毫没有表现出吃惊的样子。

“您回来了，皮特曼先生。”  
过了一段时间，查尔斯不知道为什么，反而看向了研雨的脸。查尔斯以这种方式对待别人的情况并不常见，因此，研雨内心感到困惑，并露出了尴尬的笑容。

“你好……好久不见。”  
说完话的研雨停下来了，脸上露出了迷惑的神情。从看到他时的反应到现在，研雨在查尔斯脸上看到了与以往不同的复杂的感情。

刚要开口，后边突然有个小孩子跑了过来。  
“Daddy！Daddy！”  
研雨吓了一跳，可来不及躲避，孩子便猛地贴在了他的腿上。

“Daddy！你终于回来了！”  
看到孩子毫无缘由地放声大哭，研雨感到不知所措。因为不知道应该对现在的状况做出怎样的反应，所以陷入了恐慌之中。在研雨僵硬地无法做出反应的时候，孩子还是泪流如柱地缠着他。

在手足无措的同时，心中的一角隐隐作痛。当他的手不自觉地向孩子伸去时，凯斯突然弯下腰把孩子抱了起来。  
“斯潘，好了，现在没事了，别哭。”

凯斯用研雨从未听过的温柔的声音哄着孩子，轻轻拍了拍他的背。这让人无法想象的样子让研雨的眼睛猛的瞪大了。但这还没结束，凯斯非常熟练地抱着孩子继续说:  
“Daddy刚出院，今天太累了，明天再打招呼吧。好吗?”

孩子把头埋进凯斯的肩膀，点了点头。再次抬头的斯宾瑞泪流满面。凯斯整洁的西装上还掺杂着刚才揉过脸的孩子的眼泪和鼻涕，弄得一团糟。但是他不顾斑驳的西装，从查尔斯那里接过手帕，专心为孩子擦脸。这在谁眼里都是一个习惯了照看孩子的爸爸的样子。研雨再一次吓了一跳。

当凯斯把脏了的手帕还给查尔斯时，斯宾瑞才勉强止住了眼泪。虽然在指尖无意的接触中留下的柔软的触感，但还是什么都想不起来。只是神奇地感到内心深处麻木了一下。

“研雨，我带你去浴室吧，饭前要先洗澡吧?”  
在突然搭话的声音中，站在旁边的是梅德。她和其他人一样似乎对他很熟悉，但研雨还是觉得很陌生。尾随着她的研雨一下子停住了脚步，梅德回头问道:  
“怎么了?有什么问题吗?”

“呃……没有……没什么事。”  
他站在楼梯前，稍微停留了一会儿，但随后他微微点点头，迈出了脚步，但是心脏的某处一直在颤抖。虽然带着奇怪的感觉挪了挪脚，但内心还是感到不安。费尽心思做出镇静的表情上楼的他一站到楼梯上就加快了步伐，直接走进了大厅。

这时，研雨才松了一口气，无意中抬起了头，进入视野的豪宅大厅让人感到神清气爽。当他看到大厅的尽头又有一个宽敞的楼梯时，他犹豫了一下，但好在梅德引导他上了楼梯。

“是您。”  
回过头来时，原本站在楼梯转角注视着他们的凯斯和孩子与研雨的眼神相遇了。与受到惊吓的研雨不同，斯宾瑞笑着伸出了手。

“Daddy，我想要一个晚安吻。”  
孩子理所当然地要求着，研雨对此很惊慌。凯斯看到他在那里犹豫不决，便开口说话了:  
“你就稍微亲一下他的脸吧。”

虽然声音听上去比较平静，但在研雨看来这是命令。尽管凯斯的态度一点也不强硬，但研雨还是无可奈何地向孩子靠近。

一个抱着孩子的男人与准备亲吻孩子的男人站在一起，无论谁看都像是一家人。只要没有研雨尴尬的表情就完美无缺。

就像凯斯所说的那样，原本应该是他用柔软的嘴唇亲吻一下孩子的脸，但是孩子突然回过头来，在研雨的嘴唇上亲吻了一下。孩子对吓得瞪大眼睛的研雨小声地说:  
“Daddy回来了，我真的很高兴。”

凯斯转过身来，吃惊地眨了眨眼睛，看着对着孩子说一边着什么一边走着的凯斯的背影，研雨被眼前的景象迷住了，嘴唇微微颤动着。  
打开房门的梅德给了研雨一把备用的房门钥匙，然后离开了房间。

就在快要关门的一刹那，她开了口:  
“幸好您没有受到太大的伤害。记忆会回来的，所以不要太担心。”  
带着令人放心的微笑，梅德走了出去，房间里只留下了研雨。

“Daddy！”  
向着自己跑过来的孩子的样子总是在脑海中浮现。  
“我们结婚了，你现在姓皮特曼，还和我有了孩子。”  
凯斯说过的话语也逐渐清晰起来。

研雨对着镜子看了看，但自己的耳朵上除了一些陈旧的红斑之外什么都没有。研雨仍旧混乱地在那里站了好一阵子。

————————————————————

周围一片死寂，连呼吸声都让人感到害怕。研雨躺在床上尽力想让自己睡着。在吃晚饭的时候也没看到凯斯的身影，查尔斯说他在和他的孩子一起吃饭。

如果一个人在冷清的餐厅吃饭，会感到非常不方便，但即使有凯斯也一样。研雨吃了顿不太容易吃的饭，没吃完就从座位上站了起来，然后穿着和凯斯同款的睡衣躺在床上。但不知是不是因为对环境不适应，很难入睡。

凯斯习惯地照顾孩子的样子总是在脑海中浮现，留在他耳朵上的标记也很显眼。  
对方是omega吗?

“我还是不敢相信。”  
尽管不久前凯斯给研雨看了所有的报道，甚至还拿出了结婚证书。但即便如此，研雨也不能乖乖地接受。  
应该是有什么特殊的理由吧。

这是最有可能的情况。在自己失去的记忆中，一定有过某种交易。如果不是这样的话，那还能是什么?

研雨陷入了苦恼，不知道思绪飘到了哪里，就开始慢慢打瞌睡了。正当他睡得入神，放松身心时，房门突然打开，走廊里透出了灯光，进来的人是凯斯。

研雨在一瞬间忘记了呼吸。凯斯竟然会进他睡觉的房间，这是做梦也没想到的事情。但这还没完，凯斯随手关上房门，脱下了衣服丢在椅子上。

在浑身紧张、憋着一口气的研雨身后，沙沙地响着布料摩擦的声音，过了一会儿，传来了床垫略微响动的声音，接着传来了凯斯从床的另一端爬上来的声音。

……  
研雨怕自己发出粗重的喘息声，急忙捂住了嘴。这时，凯斯掀开被子的一角，躺在了床上，然后凯斯的一条胳膊从研雨身后环了过来。

扑通、扑通、扑通、扑通……  
激动得心脏都快跳出来了。再加上想象中背后的男人，就更加紧张，无法挪动身体。和研雨不同，凯斯就像睡着了一样没有任何动静。

研雨认为不管怎样自己也该马上睡着。因为无法想象要怎样像这样全身硬邦邦地从床上溜走。明天一早查尔斯就会来，到时候向他要另一间房间，然后离开这儿。

想来想去的他闭上眼睛，开始数羊了。但是，不管数多少，意识仍然非常清晰。  
持续的紧张让他全身疼痛，小心翼翼地从手指开始一一展开，还有一时堵塞的呼吸。

啊。  
突然放松的感觉，接着是发出了一阵轻微的喘息。凯斯甜美的信息素香气在体内弥漫。研雨愣愣地想:  
喝了半瓶以上的葡萄酒也没有效果，但凯斯的信息素却能瞬间让我镇定下来。  
为什么会这样？

当时，研雨感到非常惊讶，身体突然散发出浓郁的甜美香气，已经到了让人难以维持理性的程度。研雨顿时感到呼吸困难，身体发热，慌得睁大了眼睛，但并不是到此结束。

“…啊！”  
在不知不觉间发出了短暂的惊叫，研雨被抓住腰部直接向前弓了起来。接着，凯斯的性器抵在了他的背后。研雨瞪大了吃惊的眼睛，一瞬间连呼吸都静止了。


End file.
